


Две минуты по локеанскому времени

by chubush



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Dilvish the Damned - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дилвиша есть вопрос, ответить на который может только Джулиан. Потому что Корвин отказался...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две минуты по локеанскому времени

Вершина Слепого холма поросла колючей хищной травой с желтыми цветами, которые чуть слышно чирикали, привлекая птиц. Дилвиш опирался на стальной бок Блэка, существа в образе черного коня, и всматривался в даль. На границе видимости показался всадник. Он мог быть тем, кого ожидал Дилвиш, потому что приближался с невероятной скоростью. Всадник в белых доспехах на сером коне сверкал в лучах солнца, которое уже добралось до зенита.

— На них смотреть больно, — Дилвиш прикрыл глаза рукой. — А Корвин выполнил обещание. Блэк, глянь на коня Джулиана. М-м-м, у меня опять вылетело из головы его имя...

— Моргенштерн.

— Точно. И, кстати, ты проспорил.

— Да.

Когда у Дилвиша гостил Корвин, он поспорил с Блэком, что знает самого красивого коня во всех известных мирах. Естественно, этим конем, с его точки зрения, был Моргенштерн. Блэк не согласился. Он считал, что Корвин не может разбираться в вопросах лошадиной красоты. Корвин предложил Дилвишу быть свидетелем. Тот попытался отговорить Блэка от участия в споре, но бесполезно.

— Я говорил, что не стоит спорить с Корвином.

Блэк промолчал. Наверное, он все еще переживал свой проигрыш. Или потерял дар речи от вида Моргенштерна. Дилвиш не мог решить, какой из вариантов предпочтительней.

 

* * *

Достигнув вершины холма, Джулиан спешился и отпустил Моргештерна. Блэк проводил его взглядом. Дилвиш понимающе усмехнулся:

— Иди познакомься с этим красавчиком, пока мы с Джулианом поговорим.

Моргенштерн на мгновение замер, будто понял, о чем они говорят, но потом зашагал как ни в чем не бывало. Блэк направился к нему. А внимание Дилвиша отвлек подошедший Джулиан.

— Дилвиш?

— К твоим услугам.

— Я — Джулиан, принц Амбера.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя в наших краях.

Джулиан поморщился.

— Я проспорил Корвину две минуты своего времени. Он передал их тебе. Сказал, ты хочешь что-то узнать у меня.

— Всего две минуты, — Дилвиш замялся, — за это время сложно задать малознакомому человеку личный вопрос.

— К моему великому сожалению, я проспорил две локеанских минуты.

Джулиан вытащил из мешочка на поясе крохотные песочные часы и поставил их на ближайший валун. Затем он отцепил от пояса фляжку и налил немного воды в навершие часов, которые сразу увеличились в размерах и стали почти метр высотой. Джулиан цокнул языком.

— Опять перелил. И когда я уже приловчусь.

Внутри нижней половины песочных часов простирались золотистые пески. С одного края возвышался песчаный город, его улицы были заполнены миниатюрными фигурками жителей. Чуть подальше среди барханов шел караван верблюдов, погонщики были серьезны и чуть торжественны. Еще дальше над песком разгорался мираж — сияющий драгоценными камнями замок, резной и изящный.

Дилвиш обошел по кругу, желая рассмотреть всю пустыню. Три оазиса, песчаный червь, банда разбойников, еще один песчаный червь...

— Локеанское время не имеет четко определенной длительности, она зависит от поставленной задачи. То есть считается только то время, которое объективно уйдет на твои вопросы и мои ответы. Паузы не учитываются. Вот смотри.

Джулиан перевернул часы. Ни одна песчинка не упала вниз. Только через некоторое время из песка выкопался оскорбленный караван и побрел среди барханов. Джулиан произнес:

— Песчинки ждут твоих вопросов. Как и я.

Дилвиш начал рассказывать, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Однажды мы с Корвином заговорили о любви...

Джулиан фыркнул, пытаясь сдержаться, но не смог и расхохотался. Ему сложно было вернуться к серьезному выражению лица, отсмеявшись. Пару минут он пытался успокоиться. В конце концов смех остался только в глазах. Дилвиш почувствовал, как напряжение пропало, и продолжил, любуясь ниспадающим потоком песка:

— Мы распили бутылку бенденского вина, подарок очень хорошего человека, как Корвин сказал. И нас потянуло на романтику. Ты не подумай, не в том смысле. Мы просто разговаривали. Корвин с мечтательной улыбкой рассказывал мне о своем любимом человеке. Если дословно, его избранник — пронзителен, горд и невыносимо прекрасен.

Джулиан слегка улыбнулся.

— По описанию очень похоже на Моргенштерна.

Ответить Дилвиш не успел. Его опередил неслышно подошедший Блэк.

— Я прошу прощения, что прерываю вас. Можно задать вопрос?

— Твои вопросы к моим не учитываются, — быстро вставил Дилвиш.

Дернувшиеся было песчинки разочарованно зашуршали обратно. Джулиан благосклонно кивнул.

— Спрашивай.

Блэк мотнул головой в сторону невинно пасущегося Моргенштерна.

— Почему он не отвечает? Я же вижу, что он разумен. Неужели он немой?

Джулиан взглянул на Блэка с уважением.

— Быстро ты понял. Меня Моргенштерн пять лет за нос водил. Я не знаю, может ли он говорить. Но он точно все понимает, хоть и прикидывается глупым животным. А как раздражает его классический чистый взор без признаков мыслительного процесса.

Блэк задумчиво произнес:

— Он восхитителен снаружи, по закону подобия должен быть такой и внутри. Добрый, ласковый. Жаль, что он не разговаривает.

На Блэка устремились два критических взгляда. Джулиан и Моргенштерн в этот момент были удивительно схожи. Дилвиш улыбнулся и заметил:

— Блэк, ты, оказывается, романтик, а у Моргенштерна неплохой слух.

Джулиан согласился.

— Отличный. Это для него не расстояние.

Блэк вздохнул.

— Пойду еще поговорю с ним. Раз слух хороший — пусть слушает.

 

* * *

Дилвиш посмотрел на часы. Песок пересыпался наполовину. Небольшой караван внизу упрямо шагал между барханами к палаточному лагерю, который уже разбили трудолюбивые бедуины. Три верблюда, оставшиеся сверху, разлеглись на песке, пользуясь внезапным отдыхом.

Дилвиш с трудом оторвался от наблюдения за жизнью песков и продолжил:

— Потом мы с Корвином распили пару бутылок искрящегося вина из Верхнего Кьомалара. И меня пробило на откровенность. Я рассказал про некоторых своих партнеров, а потом спросил про ваши отношения. Сразу говорю, я был неадекватен в тот момент и меня безумно интересовало, кто из вас сверху в ваших отношениях. Корвин не стал отвечать, но пообещал, что я получу ответ.

Джулиан осуждающе качнул головой.

— Пьянство до добра не доведет, — он вздохнул, — как и привычка спорить с отдельными личностями. Ответ на твой вопрос — я. Я всегда был более зажат. Корвин любит играть бровями, когда говорит, что мне нужно раскрыться. Один раз мы попробовали поменяться. Это был крайне неудачный опыт.

Он улыбнулся.

— У меня ощущение, что я медленно раздеваюсь перед тремя зрителями. У Блэка же слух, я думаю, не хуже, чем у Моргенштерна?

Дилвиш ответил:

— Да, ты правильно думаешь. Хорошо, что я не умею краснеть, а то фантазия у меня буйная.

Он перевел взгляд на часы.

— О, одна песчинка не упала еще. Но на вопрос не хватит.

— По локеанским правилам хватит, — процедил Джулиан, мрачным взглядом сверля песчинку.

Та чудом зацепилась за край — всеми невидимыми лапками и зубами. Джулиан пообещал:

— Неделю не буду часы переворачивать и вас беспокоить.

Караван замер. Все бедуины высыпали на улицы строящегося города и больше всего напоминали горох с глазками. Песчаный червь вынырнул из бархана и тоже застыл в ожидании.

— Две недели.

Песчинка была непоколебима. Джулиан скрипнул зубами.

— Три. Это мое последнее предложение.

Дилвиш вмешался:

— Я, кстати, уже придумал вопрос.

— Месяц!

Песчинка нехотя шевельнулась и медленно полетела вниз. Там она была водружена на подушку, вышитую золотом. С песнями и радостными криками песчинку унесли в строение, в котором теперь можно было узнать храм. Над барханами цветными огнями расцвел праздничный салют.

Джулиан спрятал уменьшившиеся часы в поясной мешочек и вежливо посочувствовал Дилвишу:

— Извини, твое время для вопросов вышло.

— Не страшно. На свой дурацкий пьяный вопрос я получил ответ, — Дилвиш сменил тему. — Ты не хочешь выпить? У меня осталось еще несколько бутылок искрящегося вина.

— С удовольствием.

— А Корвин пусть теряется в догадках, где ты.

— Отличная идея. Хоть раз поменяемся местами. Ты бы знал, как он любит исчезать без следа...

Они пошли к своим коням, предвкушая приятный вечер.


End file.
